


This Week On: Stupidly Chaotic

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, I have no idea, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, adrienette - Freeform, also no proofreading we write at midnight and suffer, does this count as crack?, fake dating no beta we die like men, idk how to spell it y'all, so oblivious, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Marinette arrives at school, she does not expect Adrien Agreste to pull her into a dark closet. She does not expect him to kiss her and apologize.She doesn't expect it to spiral from there.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 253





	This Week On: Stupidly Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. I'm sorry

Marinette wanted a normal day.

All she wanted was one, regular, average school day.

No Akumas, no drama. 

But that was apparently to much to ask. 

As she defeated the third akuma of the day, Marinette was about ready to lose it. 

"Pound it-"

"Chat. I am this close to having a mental breakdown. First my crush kisses me. Then he asks me to fake date him and still has no idea that I like him and we accidentally cause there Akuma. I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done."

"Marinette?"

"Shit."

"Its okay, the Akumas were more my fault than yours."

"Adrien?"

"Surprise."

Ladybug groaned. "I just wanted one normal day!"

...

12 hours earlier

...

Marinette raced into school, minutes before the bell rang. As she walked by the lockers, Adrien Agreste grabbed her hand. 

"Come with me."

She blushed. "Okay."

They stopped in front of a maintenance closer. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah of course." _I'd do anything for you Adrien._ She was glad that she didn't say the second part out loud. It would've been embarrassing.

"That's really great to hear."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah. I probably would." His hands started sweating. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just. Marinette. After all this dies down, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course. We'll always be friends."

"And please, whatever the outcome is, just follow my lead."

"I trust you Adrien."

"Good."

"Adrien I-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "I'm so sorry."

She frowned, but before she could say anything, he was kissing her.

Adrien Agreste, boy model, her biggest crush was kissing her. 

Normally, Marinette would've been overjoyed. She would've rejoiced, laughed, maybe cried.

In the moment, Marinette froze.

Someone opened the door to the closet and gasped.

She heard the camera shutter, saw the flash.

Adrien pulled back smoothly. "Oh sorry Lila, didn't see you there. Make sure you send me that picture so I can post it on my instagram."

Marinette looked awkwardly between the two, trying to figure out why Adrien just kissed her.

"Aww Adrien. I was hoping we could spend time together later. Nathalie told me you have an opening in your schedule."

"Thanks, but I'm busy." Adrien turned and gave Marinette the sweetest smile. "I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Girlfriend?" Marinette and Lila choked in unision.

Marinette's eyes widened and she looked at Adrien. She wasn't aware that he was dating anyone. He made eye contact with her and nodded. _Oh. OH._

"I mean, I know we aren't official yet, but-"

"No, of course!" Marinette ad-libbed. "Now that Lila knows, there's no reason to keep it a secret."

Lila glared. "What are you saying about me?"

"Nothing. Just. Rumors spread quickly, you know." Marinette smirked. "I just want to make sure that they're true."

Lila rolled her eyes. "They won't believe you two."

"That's where you're wrong." Marinette replied.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Theyve been trying to get us together for years. I don't really know why..."

"Oh I do." Lila smirked. "Marinette has a huge crush on you."

"I hope she does. She's my girlfriend."

"Ugh." Lila clenched her fists and stomped off. "I can't deal with you two."

After she was out of earshot, Marinette frowned. "Care to explain what all of that was?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just-" Adrien winced at the loud crashing noise in the distance. "Akuma and I gotta go. Talk later?"

"We can talk now." She grabbed his shirt. "Explain."

"My dad wanted me to date Lila and I really didn't want yo so I panicked and said I was already dating you and he accused me if lying and I knew that Lila was going to try to ask me out so I had to cover." He stammered out quickly.

"I dont like lies."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"But lucky for you, I hate Lila more."

"So you'll keep fake dating me?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You're paying for the dates."

"I was going to do that anyways."

"And," she turned him around, "when you're running to safety, promise me you won't run towards an Akuma attack?"

"Promise." He started running. "See you soon."

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment below.
> 
> .....
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
